DC: 2012-03-02 - Super Bar Fight - The Rumble at Rays
Oracle gets back to Zinda a day after having been given the residue collected from the apple cider bottle, saying that she's seen samples before in a slightly similar variant, used by Poison Ivy against Supergirl. However, that version was synthetic GREEN kryptonite and didn't seem to work on her. Apparently, other colors of synthetic kryptonite (in this case - red) seem to be effective on Supergirl. The synthetic kryptonite was built from the atomic level up, and she's doing a search on labs capable of manufacturing it. LexCorp is one possibility. Waynetech was eliminated from the search, and there are a few military facilities which might have the capability as well, not to mention Cadmus. Or it could be a new player, or even possibly non-terrestrial, but the drugging implies that they had to be watching Supergirl for a while to be able to have people in place for this - so most likely human. For the moment, as Zinda has given scant word of her presence heading over towards Titans Tower, Starfire is there to greet her in the lobby wearing a towel, having flown out from bathing in the ocean, her hair still done up as she waits downstairs. Lady Blackhawk comes into the lobby...and she's not grinning. She looks, in fact, distinctly annoyed. "Aha...Starfire. Just the person I was looking for." Actually, the blonde would not have cared that much which Titan she ran into...as long as she ran into *one* of them and was able to pass on her intelligence to them. Starfire nods over at Zinda, still doing up her hair, "OF course. Please tell me, Friend Blackhawk, what is the emergency then, and how might we be of service? Have you had luck locating Arsenal?" "No...is it true that you have Kara?" Ah, so that's the 'emergency'. Supergirl's antics have been on the news, after all, but from Lady Blackhawk's urgent tone? It seems almost personal, the look in her eyes one of genuine concern...and is that a little bit of guilt. Starfire nods over, "Yes, Kara is currently resting in her quarters, I assume. Has something else happened?" Towleing off her, "SHe is safe, and we checked her in the medbay. We are still unsure as to what happened." "Let's go somewhere slightly more...private?" Because, after all, this is a little embarrassing for all concerned and the lobby is a place somebody could theoretically walk in on. Although it's notable that once she finds out Kara is there, she relaxes visibly. You paged Starfire with 'in case any info is needed by me just ask and I can emit something :) Otherwise I'm just enjoying watching this :)' Starfire nods over as she takes Zinda over to one of hte private rooms, "Of course. Did she also try to use Garfield over as a horsie? She was threatening to.." Lady Blackhawk follows behind. "I know what happened to her." Seriously. "She was drugged. Synthetic red Kryptonite." Which does, does it not, explain everything. Except that hint of guilt. There's a quiet nod from Starfire, "Do you have a sample of it?" The drug. "That would allow us to trace who created it." And then maul them. She gives Zinda a hug, "Thank you for looking out for her." "No. I gave it to Oracle. She suspects that whoever did it was probably on Earth, but that's as far as she got so far." She's...hugged? "Don't thank me. Somebody spiked her drink *right next to me*." Humiliating for a Gothamite to be caught out that easily. There is a glance of sympathy from Starfire, as if she reads over the body language of what Zinda is emoting. "You did your best, and you alerted the rest of us to things. You could not have known." They just found out Kara -could- get drunk. Lady Blackhawk shakes her head. "I should have been paying more attention. But we WILL find who did this and hold them responsible." She wasn't sure what to hold them responsible *for*, but... Starfire nods over, frowning, "Of course. Thank you Zinda." She sighs quietly, "We have to pay closer attention to our members, and our roster. THe responsibility is our's as well." "I'm the one she was hanging out with, so...no blame on you." She just needs to catch who did it before they mess with anyone else. "It was pretty well synthesized, but you could still tell it was artificial." Starfire nods over at Zinda, and smiles, "It will be fine. We will find who did it, and they will pay. Do not worry." "Oracle's on it, although even she can't investigate something like this quickly. And she'll probably talk to Batman, if she hasn't already." Because Batman is, of course, the best. Starfire nods over at Lady Blackhawk, her eyes glowing, "Unless we get to him first." Oh yes, there will be the Abyss to pay itself if the Tamaranean Princess gets there first.. "Sure you don't want to just feed them to Batman?" Zinda does grin now. It's not a very nice grin...it might even be classed as an outright nasty one. Starfire smiles over at Zinda, "Batman is limited in ways over that you and I are not, Zinda. They will eventually HEAL from what he does to them." Lady Blackhawk frowns. "No killing. It's really frowned upon. Even if they do deserve it. On the other hand, we might be able to go for utter humiliation and character assassination." Kara Zor-El says, "you are two dangerous, dangerous ladies." Starfire nods over, "Of course. If they end up paralyzed then they won't be able to stage a repeat incident now." Lady Blackhawk shakes her head. "They don't need their legs to do science. Their reputation, on the other hand." Oh. Yes. Any questions as to which of these two 'ladies' is actually the most evil will be taken later. Starfire nods over at Zinda, "Perhpas we could also borrow Hawkgirl's mace over as an.. Interrogatory aide then. I am sure they willb e most forthcoming in who sourced such things." Lady Blackhawk grins. "I was just going to threaten to feed them to Batman, but I like that. It's an awfully big mace, isn't it." Her lips quirk. Starfire nods over, "Yes. What is the thing they do over in the mobster movies where they hit someone's knees very hard?" Lady Blackhawk hrms. "Like I said. They don't need their knees." She's still plotting making sure they never get funding from anyone ever again. Somehow. Starfire nods over, "Yes. I am sure we could put their knees tob etter uses than they are." Like trophies. On the ends of pikes. On a major thoroughfare. "Of course, the person with the real stake in what happens to them is Kara...but let's wait until she's sober." Hopefully she is by now, but there's no guarantees. Red Kryptonite. Sigh. What a ... mess. Starfire nods over, "OF course. But we can always present to Kara the knees then after we have put something spiky through them as recompense." Lady Blackhawk laughs. "You have an obsession with knees." NOt that she doesn't agree...at some levels. Sadly, she should probably limit her revenge to something less permanently physically damaging. Starfire would consider at best a minimum for the indignities Kara has suffered to be drawing and quartering. But Nightwing would make the noises Roy does. "Of course. We need to find them before Batman does." "Competing with the best there is is tough." Zinda's lips quirk. She's pretty sure Batman will get their first...but she HAD to go to Oracle. No real choice on this one. Starfire nods over, "Well, I am sure that Batman will leave them relatively intact." And then the two can visit them 'afterwords'. Lady Blackhawk hrms. "He probably will. There's also blowing up their lab...without them in it, of course. That would set them back a fair bit." Starfire nods over, "Yes. I assume this man was probably simply used by them as a carrier. He was given a target to drop the drug in, but knew little more." That's fairly standard for a 'drop and go'. Lady Blackhawk hrms. "I think we might be making a false assumption here...it might not have been a *man*." Good poiint there, Zinda. Starfire nods as well, "Do you have any idea of waht the person who dropped the thing in her drink looked like?" Lady Blackhawk sighs. "No, because they distracted me with a bar fight. Or took the opportunity. The fight may or may not have been staged." Ah, NOW the matter is explained. Starfire nods over at Lady Blackhawk, "Then we will just have to track down those in the fight and beat them up until they say who hired them to do so." SHe thinks, "We will need help from someone who is good at tracking down and interrogations. Do you know of anyone that we can get at short notice, Zinda?" The first step in any investigation is always to go back to the scene of the crime. In this case, the scene was the bar where the insanity of the past 24 hours first happened - Ray's. Starfire and Zinda head in, meeting Huntress outside first. Inside, it's pretty slow, since the bar's liquor license is under review. Not many people go to a bar to get non-alcoholic beverages. The bartender that Zinda knows leans over by the bar morosely, body still sore from when Kara shoved him aside into the bar. Not to mention the black eye he got from that bar fight that may or may not have been a distraction. Starfire is ready to inflict signicant damage on the establishment as she looks at the bartender, "Did you observe who put a dose of drugs into the drink of our friend?" First she'll turn up her charm as much as she can to try and find out who had done anything to try and put up her most dazzling smile, etiher for who instigated the fight or who dosed Kara. If that fails, then maulings. "He wouldn't have...he was on the deck nursing a black eye at the time. There was a woman on duty too, though. SHE might have seen something." That may or may not indicate the barkeep...poor guy...wasn't involved. Huntress rolls up on her purple bike, and she's in costume as well. Parking it discretely in the alley, she produces a collapsed fighting staff from beneath her cape while sauntering over to the others. Then it's inside they go. Watching Starfire take a ...direct... approach, the Sicilian just rolls her eyes. Looking around the room at the thin crowd, she asks. "Any other familiar faces, Starfire?" Starfire smiles as best she can over at the man, even as she uses her vision to sweep about the place, "Did anyone see the men who started the fight here/" The bartender looks at Starfire with a bit of annoyance. "Yeah... does it -look- like I wanted this stuff to happen? My business is in the toilet, I got punched in the face by a thug, then swatted around by a teenager." He thinks a bit. "You mean Mary? Yeah she's been here a couple of months. Seems like a good kid, She's in the back. Look, if I help any chance you can see about helping me out with this whole liquor license thing?" He looks at Zinda. "Cmon, I only gave her the drink because she was a friend of yours." Hawkman was in the CIty for a museum deal. He was exchanging exhibits with a museum in town. So when he'd read the morning news paper the super hero had came to investigate himself. The door to the bar opens and in steps Hawkman his arms crossed, "Lady Black Hawk, Starfire." He looks around the bar with a frown. He'd caught sight of Starfire as she flown across the city, "How's your friend?" Starfire glances over at Hawkman, "She is doing better, but still shocked at what she did. We are.." Her eyes sweep over the place, "Making sure there will not be any repeats." She nods over at Hawkman silently, and then turns to Zinda and Huntress for their analysis. Ray, the bartender, hangs his head when another hero comes in. Yeah.... doesnt feel like having all these heroes in here after what happened yesterday. Hopefully they can ask their questions and leave. He looks at the back "Mary? Can you come up here, got some people that need to ask some questions. The waitress comes in from the back room. "Sure Ray" then walks over. "Is this about that insane girl from yesterday?" Huntress listens to the barkeep's account and strides briskly towards the back without a word. Cape billowing in her wake, she draws her crossbow and the spring-loaded arms snap into place along the way. Only when she reaches the door does she pause to glare at the barkeep. "If she's not back there, I will shoot you. If she doesn't remember anything, I will shoot you. If anything else happens, I will shoot you." And then she pushes the door open and sweeps into the back room. Lady Blackhawk shakes her head. "Umm, Huntress? I rather like this bar." Hunty, the world's best 'bad cop' ... she even scares her allies. Well, *Zinda* doesn't sound scared. Just a little bit exasperated. "And she wasn't insane. Somebody spiked her drink." Starfire nods over at the bartender sweetly, "YEs it does." SHe smiles, and then adds, "And if I find out you have lied to us in any way, then I will toss this establishment up into orbit. If the girls convince me you may not be in it at the time." She goes to flank after the other girls, letting Huntress do the interrogation. Hawkman nods to Huntress not having met her. "I was quite concerned with her actions. I didn't know what had caused it." he says shocked at the drugs to Kory. Then he moves over to the bar, "No need for shooting. Just do your investigating, I'll handle this." He looks at the bar tender and sits his mace on the bar, "I'll take a Rob Roy." He snarls. Ray gulps. "She's back there, she's back there ok?" Yeah.... might be a good point to get out of the service industry in general. Maybe move to Wyoming and open a crafts shop. No alien girls tossing you across bars or crazy women pointing crossbows at you. He then looks at Hawkman as he goes to the bar with the large mace. Or medieval weapons in general. "I.... sorta can't serve alcohol for a while. Yesterday... you know. Alcohol to a minor. You may have read about it." He looks at the mace. "No offense... sir." In the back room, Huntress sees a waitress trying to get a box down from an upper shelf. Starfire resists the urge to tear the door down, and merely nods. They don't know the man had anything to do with what happened, and the usage of his establishment may have been entirely coincidence. If merely as that was where Supergirl was at the time. And so, she floats around, and then glances at Zinda, "I will goa round to the back and make sure there are no sudden getaway attempts." And sweep the back alleys in case there's something else of note out there. Hawkman says, "Dang it I thought Rob Roy was non alcholoic." Huntress enters the back room and, upon seeing the waitress trying to get the box down from the shelf, decides to make her presence known. The crossbow bolt neatly pierces the girl's sleeve and sticks it to the box. "Evening. I'd like to ask you a few questions." she offers, the crossbow hissing softly as cycles to reload. Hawkman clears his throat, "Thought that was virgin. How about a coke then." He says paying a few dollars for it. Lady Blackhawk shakes her head. "I'll make sure you get paid back for that. She wasn't supposed to be *able* to get drunk." She'll sort it out...Oracle can probably make the license review go away anyhow. "Assuming, of course, you aren't the one who spiked her drink." Mary blinks as her sleeve is quickly pinned to the wall. "Okay! Okay! Is this a robbery or something?" the waitress says in the awkward position of being pinned by the sleeve while on her tiptoes. Meanwhile in the front, Ray says to Zinda. "Zinda, I was a little busy getting the tar knocked out of me if you remember." He points to his black eye. He pauses. "You know actually, those guys who were in the barfight did pay with a credit card. I could give you the receipt?" Starfire is floating along in the back, sweeping over it with her eyes and ready to beat up anyone she sees running and fleeing. But so far, safety seems far on the minds of anyone going about. Huntress doesn't make any move to help the hapless waitress, leaving her pinned to the box. "No, this isn't a robbery. You folks were stupid enough to serve an underage girl last night. While that's bad enough, someone also spiked her drink. I'd really like to know who did it, and I can't emphasize enough just how important it is that you tell me everything you know. Understand?" Hawkman just watches Ray and listens to Zinda, "Zinda, this guy alright?" He then asks, "You got any security camera's in the this place?" He says looking around the bar for a moment or two. "Actually, the underage serving was my fault." Zinda lifts a hand. "I thought as it wouldn't affect her and nobody would actually know it was her...nothing would happen." She'll make it go away. IF he's innocent. "I want whoever spiked her drink. And whoever hired them to do it." Elsewhere, Miss Thorn interrupts Simon Tycho while he's having his dinner. "Sir, you said to let you know if the experiment had been cleaned up?" Simon looks over at his assistant. "Yeah." Miss Thorn looks at her pad. "Well, okay, the waitress was eliminated, we replaced her with a mark 5. Just to keep surveillance in case the Kryptonian comes back to investigate what happened. See if there's any useful afteraffects beyond the 24 hour time period. And the patrons who were used for the distraction, 3 of them were taken out too but one of them's in jail - we're having a little trouble getting to him. Believe it or not, there arent many corrupt police in the precinct." She looks elsewhere on her pad. "Oh well this is interesting. Seems several capes are there investigating." Simon looks up. "Is the Kryptonian one of them?" Miss Thorn shakes her head. "No. Lets see...." Miss Thorn taps into the surveillance via Mary. "The Mark 5 will probably be able to take care of them, actually. She was designed to give the Kryptonian a fight after all. Should I issue the kill order? There's 2 humans, 1 alien... the Tamaranean, and ... I don't know, what is Hawkman again? Alien? Human? Don't really have good records on that." Simon Tycho looks over at his assistant. "You know what? Yea, sure, issue the kill order. Remember the failsafes in case tech didnt make her up to the challenge, though." And with that, Miss Thorn nods and presses a button on her pad. Back at Ray's bar, 'Mary' looks at Huntress's crossbow. "Look, I really don't know anything I prom-" And the waitress just stops talking at that point. In the front Ray says, "Look. Guys. SERIOUSLY. I had nothing to do with ANY of this. Zinda, you know me. Look... here's the receipt of the guys who gave me this shiner okay?" Starfire is currently sweeping her eyes over around the back, her form glowing in the areas behind the bar. Strange, she's not seeing signs foa nyone having fled the area, or otherwise rushed through lately. One would have thought the group assembling there would have had some notice.. Perhaps there really is no one there. She hovers, giving another sweep to the rear alleyway. Lady Blackhawk says, "This place is toast, isn't it." Kara Zor-El nods. I'm afraid Zinda's going to need to find another favorite bar. Huntress's brow furrows beneath the mask when Mary stops talking altogether. "How's that again? Sweetheart, I really don't think you get it. See, those folks out there really want to hurt someone. I'm the good guy, here. So do yourself a favor, and start remembering real quick." Another bolt sticks into the box right beside the first, helping to pin the girl's sleeve as the conversation degenerates... Hawkman looks at the man, "Zinda.. It doesn't matter laws are laws and must be respected for the government in which enforces them. But I understand, there are times and cultures where if she could peer over the bar she could drink." He shakes his head, "The question is how did they know she was going to be here?" Lady Blackhawk frowns. Then. "Dammit. They didn't. They followed us. Kara thought she felt eyes on her, but I didn't see anything, so...they probably used something that human senses couldn't pick up on." Zinda's realization is interrupted by Huntress. More specifically, by Huntress being thrown through the door and across the bar. Ray blinks. "What the heck?!" After which Mary steps out from the shattered remains of the back room's door. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you all to kindly die. Thank you for your patronage." At which point her hand sort of... flips up, sporting an energy beam which starts firing at the local heroes. Ray ducks down behind the bar to hide. Yeah, if he lives through this he's definitely moving to Wyoming. Nothing happens in Wyoming. Starfire isn't aware of anything abnormal going on inm the front of the bar, until she hears the familiar sound of laser beams going off! She moves to dart around, going towards the front of the building and then through the door. Remember, do NOT level the building, do NOT level the building.. She's going to take a few minutes to get back though.. Oh, this bar is toast. When the energy beams start flying, Zinda leaps behind the bar. She doesn't have anything on her that can take on a killbot, so for right now, she's going to get out of the line of fire and then apply intelligence and training to the matter. Hey...it works for Batman. there's also *probably* a shotgun back there, for what that's likely to do... Huntress leads with her butt in this case, taking out three stools and clearing all the glassware off of the bar in the course of her crash. The vigilante slides the length of the bar before flipping ungracefully off the far end onto her butt. It takes her a few moments to clear her head, shaking it as she begins to rise. The first crackle of the energy beam makes her duck back down again. "What the hell...?" she mutters. Hawkman turns to stand as Huntress crashes into the bar in front of him. His hand going to his mace. There's a crack of energy around the mace. His eyes narrow and his wings carry him across the room in a flash his mace wield back to knock 'Mary' to the moon with his strike, A feral scream coming from his lips. Zinda grabs the shotgun that Ray keeps behind the bar for emergencies. Ray's behind the bar too, looking at Zinda, mouthing "WHAT THE HELL?!" at Zinda. He peers up, and immediately ducks down as a red burst of energy whizzes past his hair. A second beam fires at where Huntress landed, as she ducks back down behind the far end of the bar. As for Hawkman, the one who didnt duck, the mace slams across the side of Mary's head, ripping off several layers of the reinforced outer shell and revealing part of the underlying frame. Seems similar to a Zeta unit, although with more advanced weaponry. Then 'Mary' grabs Hawkman by the chest-straps and slams him into the wall, a few sparks coming from the side of her head. Okay, and she's stronger than the typical Zeta Unit as well. Lady Blackhawk pokes her head up just enough to fire both barrels at...ideally the side of the head where Hawkman already weakened it. Hopefully it keeps something important in there. Then she pops down again, hopefully before it can Whack-A-Hero her. "Killbot. I think we have our drink spiker." How can she be so calm? It's a normal Tuesday for her, in total fairness. At this point, Starfire is flying through the air through the front, seeing Hawkman blasting through the killbot with his hammer. She's zipping along the side to try and flank the killbot, to make sure that the others in the bar won't be peppered by energy bolts, and trying ot make herself a decoy. Huntress is recovering her senses somewhat quickly, and she shakes her head as the 'bot grabs Hawkman. "I'm not so sure. Killbots don't spike drinks, Zinda." she replies. When the thing pauses with the energy bolts, Huntress starts taking careful, placed shots. She's looking for any weak spots: exposed circuitry from the bashing, joints, eyes. Hawkman gets slammed against the wall. Then he goes sliding down the wall his chest seems to be crushed. A bit of blood comes out of his mouth. He looks dazed and out of it. His mace dropping to the side. He looks to be out for the count. With Hawkman down (for now at least) and injured, Mary's head tilts back a bit as she's shot by the shotgun. No significant damage though - figures that if she was designed to give a Kryptonian a fight, she wouldnt be a pushover. The metal tungsten crossbow bolt hits into the frame, sticking in there - but the zeta unit is still functioning as Starfire tries to flank it. Judging the Tamaranean as the most immediate threat with Hawkman and his Nth Metal mace down, her head spins around behind her as the Princess tries to attack from bgehind. Mary's eyes glow red and two hard light beams hit into the Tamaranean with significant force. Yeah. It wasn't going to work. Not bothering to reload, Zinda drops the shotgun and moves along the bar. What does she have? Plenty of alcohol, but she's not going to set the place on fire, that would be silly. Well, unless she can...she snags a beer bottle, peering around the edge at the robot. Is its armor actually all the way through anywhere? Starfire is blasted through the wall by the powerful optic blasts, her slamming through and her skin sizzling from the beam. Her moderately injured as well, skin sizzling and boiling from the blast as she gets up, and hisses, "You will pay for that." Then going to lay down a blistering barrage of full power Starbolts over at the Zeta robot, tempering her instinct to charge in towards it to exchange blows with the fact the unit seems to hve been designed to engage a Kryptonian, so it would be easily capable of dealing with her. For now, she just exchanges blasts, trying to give her comrades time to figure out a way to disable it. Huntress watches the exchange and frowns, crouched down close to Zinda. "We've got to find a way to disable it. It'll kill us if we just trade brute force with it." And all the while she looks for -the shot-. Waiting. Watching for the optic blast to stop, that's when Huntress aims for one of the eyes. Yeah. The robot turns her head to the unconscious Hawkman to prepare to fire on the hero for a coup de grace, but that's when Starfire starts firing starbolts, so Mary resumes shooting at Koriand'r. Starfire flies up and starts shooting starbolts at the robotic waitress as she flies around. Beams of hard light keep shooting out at the moving Tamaranean target, the starbolts mostly being somehow absorbed into the frame, just like it was designed to be to attempt to compensate for Kryptonian heat vision. Some of the force of the starbolts do get through, knocking the robot back several times thoguh, but the rest is being channeled back into the robot's weapon systems, both from the optic beams and the arm beam, which is still laying down fire at Zinda and Huntress intermittently. Huntress fires another bolt at the robot, this time at one of the optics with another tungsten crossbow bolt. The hard metal doesn't pierce the robot's outer shell, but it does seem to do some sort of damage, as some sparks come from her eye. Her other optic beam, thowever, keeps firing at Starfire, while a white hot blast of energy sends a hole right through the bar, leaving a hole about 2 inches to the side of where Huntress ducks down for cover again. Zinda takes a beer bottle and peers at the robot, looking for any additional weaknesses, but aside from the exposed section of face showing the metal frame of the robot's core processor, there doesn't seem to BE any. And judging from the metal bolt still lodged in there, conventional firearms and molotov cocktails might not be enough to do any significant damage before Mary does something like kill them all. Starfire is exchanging Starbolts with the robot, and she ducks down as it continues to fire at her, flying evasively through the air, and avoiding hand to hand. Outside the bar, Starfire is singed by another blast she's slow in avoiding, and sizzles into the ground, body smoking as she grabs the first thing she can to toss at it - nmaely a fire hydrant, ripping it up one handed. And then throwing it over at the Zeta as hard as she can. Which has the roughly thirty tons of iron going at hypersonic velocities towards the optic that was cratered over by the bolt shot by Huntress. Hopefully this will give the girls some cover to get in and get it plugged! "Short it out..." Zinda frowns...and then tugs the mains cord from the cash register. She has electricity. She has liquid. The question is getting them together with killbot in a manner which will cause the desired effect. That crossbow bolt is the perfect conduit to the robot's systems, at least. But she also has to not electrocute herself while she's at it. This is going to take timing. Huntress ducks down for a few moments, waiting for more of the energy bolts to fly. "Short it out? Good thinking, Zinda. Exposed circuits and water won't work well together..." The removed hydrant water main outside is spraying all over the neighborhood, and she looks thoughtful. "Maybe we can lure it outside, first..." And without a further thought she takes another shot while dashing towards the door. "Star! Get it outside!" As the female heroes try to figure out how best to handle the robot. Hawkman's hand moves to slide out to grag the mace. His fingers wrap around his mace handle. He picks up the mace and gets ready to attack it from behind. The robot brings up one of its arms to block the hydrant, a metal sheild-like object extending from the forearm. The robot also quickly sidesteps as well. The force of the hydrant, though, does manage to go through the arm, leaving the appendage sparking on the ground behind her as the hydrant crashes into the opposite wall. Unfortunately, it's not the arm with the weapon on it, which then swings around at Starfire, hitting her full on again in the shoulder this time with high level plasma energy. Mary heads towards the Tamaranean, currently still designated as the most immediate threat, power-wise. With the attention off Huntress and Zinda (and Hawkman), Huntress lands a second tungsten bolt in the opening on the side of her face as well. Admittedly, she's a REALLY good shot. Zinda pulls some live electrical lines from the floor to the electric cash register, as the waitress runs screaming out of the bar, followed by Ray. Well, at least the civilians are out. Meanwhile, Hawkman gets up behind her as Mary walks past him to attempt to finish off Starfire. Lady Blackhawk says, "So...remind me, where exactly are the crossbow bolts?" Starfire is hit by the beam, and goes in to charge at the drone, going to just grab it over in a bear hug as it wails over at her, and she goes to try and immobilize it long enough for Hawkman to smash it in the side of the head to disable it further, and then fro Zinda to go ahead and get the tongs in the shocks. Kara Zor-El says, "side of her neck." Huntress glances back over her shoulder when she doesn't see or feel any energy bolts taking pot shots at her back. Zinda is pulling live electrical lines from the floor and Hawkman is beating on the robot with the mace while it shoots at Star. Where'd the hydrant go? Oh. Well, they'll clean it up later. Huntress casually reloads the crossbow with a fresh clip while she watches Zinda's progress, ready for another distraction. Lady Blackhawk has to get a little closer...before she can throw the live wire into contact with the bolt in the robot's neck. It's all about timing and accuracy. Of course, this might start a fire, make a mess...but Ray's is pretty trashed anyway. Will his insurance cover this? There...closer, closer...throw. Hawkman stands up behind the robot. He reaches up to steady himself against the wall. Then wraps both hands around the mace. He raise the mace above his head. "Will you die already?" Then the goes to smash the robot's head in from behind. Starfire does the... somewhat unorthodox move of running forward to bear hug the zeta unit from the front. It does give give Mary a rather good shot though, as it's functioning optic beam hits the Tamaranean Princess in the face with a concussive force of hard light, sending her flying backwards out of the bar and through the neighboring building's wall as well. That's when Hawkman's mace comes down on her from behind, smashing more of the outer frame of the android's head. What that frame is made of is anyone's guess, for it to be able to take multiple hits by that mace. The electrical discharge of the mace, coupled by the concussive force causes the robot to stumble forward with the water from the fire hydrant's destruction going all over it, and when Zinda throws the live wires into the mix, a science lesson is learned by all. Water conducts electricity. So does tungsten, which the crossbow bolts are made of. The electricity archs through the water, hitting the crossbow bolts, which send 100,000 volts directly into the central core processor of the Zeta unit, bypassing the, until now, extremely durable frame of the robot. The robot sparks wildly, then Mary falls down to the ground, it's optic beam and arm laser going dark. Elsewhere, Miss Thorn says "Okay maybe it wouldnt have taken out a Kryptonian." Simon shrugs. "Good lesson for next time, prepare for more than just the Kryptonians. Still pretty impressive though. Activate the remote self destruct, will you Miss Thorn?" After the Zeta Unit goes down, you can hear a faint series of beeps, increasing in pitch from the machine. At this point, as the Zeta Unit goes dark, the next step is probably 'Go Boom'. Starfire yanks forwards, going to tear off the head to toss to the side - assuming that's where the main data port is, wtih SOME level of luck the head will not be set to detonate as well with teh main explosives being in the body. That done, she'll go to grab it at superspeed, to fly up high into the atmosphere to then orbital toss the thing, hopefully before anyone else would have a chance to react. OF course, assuming the HEAD has a separate charge.. Of course, that leaves the head, which is also beeping. And the arm - which is not. Hawkman shakes his head to realize the robot is gone. Then he reaches down grabbing the head of hair of the robot. Then he steps out and spins it around and then he takes aim and throws it to arc over the city and toward the bay. He wasn't Kryptonian but he was superstrong after all. Lady Blackhawk isn't nearly as fast as the actual supers. As they deal with the head and body, she relaxes, then walks over to the not beeping arm. "I think we need to take possession of this." It's evidence, after all. She picks it up by the fingers. At this point, Zinda is left mostly alone in a bar in which miraculously all the booze and the kegs have survived. Starfire flies up with the robot's body throwing it high up into orbit. Hawkman fortunately doesn't just leave the head there in the bar, picking it up and throwing it with a throw which would make any football player in awe, into the San Francisco Bay Which is good on both counts, because by the time the body reaches the lower exosphere, it explodes, at the same time that the head hits the water. Two fuel air bombs, one of the most powerful conventional non-nuclear bombs known to man, explode in both places with enough force that it would have destroyed 10 city blocks (at least). The only evidence of the robot, other than a badly destroyed bar and the significant injuries of Hawkman and Starfire, is the arm and shield attachment, lying on the ground having been ripped from the Zeta unit. Poor Ray, hopefully his insurance covers this. Starfire has been hammered, sizzled, smoked, and deep fried as she lands back over outside the bar. Yes, it has been A Bad Day. They do not have any immediate leads, Ray's bar has been blown up and the poor barman will be moving to Wyoming. The bar's insurance will have it rebuilt again to probably be tacnuked again next week. (NOTE) OOC Starfire is going to say Kory is forwarding all the records the Titans have on the robot, the cybernetic arm, and Kara's medical records/analysis they had of the Red K to Oracle with itnent on her taking them to Batman. OOC Kara Zor-El mentions, btw, if the arm is analyzed, it's military grade for the frame, while the 'skin' has elements of heat shielding from various companies' technology, including LexCorp, STAR labs, and various other companies which have been competing on similar shielding for spacecrafts that could survive planets like Venus or Mercury for robotic exploration. (including Wayne Enterprises, Tycho Industries, Hiro Corp and LexCorp).